<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rich kid asshole, paint me as a villain by falloutboiruto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284126">rich kid asshole, paint me as a villain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto'>falloutboiruto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Crack, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, Missing Scene, hmm yes molopony the world-famous board game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tento forces Boruto to invite the rest of Team 7 over for a game of Molopony(with no relation to Monopoly). Hilarity ensues(?).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. mi casa, su casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm BACK!!!! warning for tento being tento. this is supposed to be like a couple of missing scenes from the tento mini-arc ^^</p><p>also i know i don't write as much boruto stuff as i used to BUT i'm v active in the fandom at my tumblr falloutboiruto.tumblr.com i promis</p><p>work title from: sweatpants by childish gambino<br/>chapter title from: 3005 by childish gambino</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tento Madoka was a boy of very refined taste. So refined that he would do anything to pass down his superior habits and hard-earned intellectualism to the commoners- but not just any commoner. If a regular grunt worker learned of his utmost sophistication, their brain might explode. That's just what happened when you disturbed the natural order of things. In an act of goodwill, he pondered if his brand new bodyguard was ready for such knowledge. If Boruto’s head turned out to explode—then, <em>well</em>, Tento could always get a new shinobi assigned to protect him. There were so many of them already, crawling around the village like puny ants! Just <em>one</em> of them exploding from learning forbidden knowledge surely couldn’t hurt much. Tento’s daily allowance was surely many times grander than whatever puny life insurance Boruto had.</p><p>So—what could go wrong, all things considered?</p><p>-</p><p>“You want me to play Molopony with you?” Boruto asked, incredulous and already annoyed. “But we’re just two people!”</p><p>“I know how to count, <em>yes</em>,” Tento said helpfully as always. “I’ve seen on TV that Shinobi operate in three-man cells. You should invite your teammates over to my beautiful mansion and we shall have a grand old time.”</p><p>Boruto grumbled and huffed, but in the end, he agreed.</p><p>-</p><p>Boruto’s teammates turned out to be a scowling girl with glasses (she introduced herself as Sarada), and another boy (Mitsuki, he had said).</p><p>“Oh, is this the kid you’re babysitting?” Mitsuki said, eyeing Tento up and down. “I’m wondering— is he’s around Himawari’s age? Maybe they could make friends and play together since you said babysitting him alone was so boring.”</p><p>“Shh, Mitsuki!” Boruto hissed, clamping a hand over Mitsuki’s mouth. “I'm not babysitting him, this is a bodyguard mission! He he he! Tento, can you believe this guy!” Boruto shook his head and chuckled, motioning towards Mitsuki with the hand that was not currently physically silencing him. “So silly!”</p><p>“That’s not at all what you said on the phone,” Mitsuki’s muffled voice continued, unbothered. “But I’m down for whatever.”</p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>. I can’t believe you’re wasting our time with this,” Sarada said. “This is your solo mission! Why can’t you handle it on your own?”</p><p>Tento stifled a chuckle. Seeing these commoners’ petty squabbles sure tickled his funny bone! “Actually, I'm your age and just really short! Boruto invited you here on my request, I wanted to teach you all the importance of capital by playing Molopony with you.”</p><p>Sarada did a double-take, winced, and whispered something to Boruto that sounded a lot like ‘<em>your ass is grass’</em>. They then proceeded to have a hushed whisper-yell conversation that comprising mostly of swear words. Standing by the sidelines, Mitsuki stared at them with a weary expression.</p><p>“I’ll help you set the board up,” Mitsuki said, finally having had enough. “They’ll get tired of this eventually.”</p><p>“Splendid!” Tento clapped his hands in the air to celebrate this marvelous breakthrough. And if heads were to explode… It would be interesting, wouldn’t it?</p><p>-</p><p>Just as Mitsuki had promised, Boruto and Sarada did eventually cool down and joined them for some monopoly in Tento’s fourth bedroom(designated for hosting guests, but hardly used for that purpose). However, Boruto just had to wrinkle his nose and ask a stupid question first. Typical commoner behavior!</p><p>“Tento,” he said, <em>ignorantly</em>. “Why is your face on the game board?”</p><p>“Can’t you see? It’s my custom made Molopony board, made just for me. Only one edition released!” Tento pointed between the cartoon drawing on the game board and his physical face. They had sure gotten his good side!</p><p>“Geez, wonder why…” Boruto mumbled lowly.</p><p>While Sarada only snickered, Mitsuki nodded sagely and complimented the likeness between Tento and cartoon Tento. Perhaps there was at least some small chance of getting through to Mitsuki at least, even though his clothes looked like raggedly hand-me-downs and were at least 5 sizes too big for him. When Tento informed him of this, he only nodded again with absolutely no change to his facial expression. Boruto and Sarada looked like they were ready to throw hands, but Tento paid them no mind. He launched into the game, and he was going to win!</p><p>-</p><p>Several hours later, Tento had indeed won the game. Boruto was fast asleep on the floor, Sarada was furiously texting someone on her phone, and even Mitsuki’s eyes had glazed over. All and all, it had gone way better than the last time he’d played Molopony with commoners. After doing a customary victory dance, Tento decided to ask his new friends what they had learned.</p><p>“That I’m never helping Boruto out with his solo missions ever again,” Sarada said, barely looking up from her phone.</p><p>Mitsuki didn’t answer him, but instead started poking Boruto on the forehead. “Wake up, it’s over now. I think?” he turned to Tento, squinting at him. “Is it?”</p><p>“Yes, if you tell me what you’ve learned,” Tento responded. This could be interesting.</p><p>“Whzzat?” Boruto droned sleepily, evidently having successfully been woken up. “Ugh, am I still here- I mean. Sorry for falling asleep.”</p><p>“I learned that this game is boring,” Mitsuki said. “But it was ok, I guess.”</p><p>“Nothing about the importance of capital…?” Tento suggested, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“Nope,” Sarada said.</p><p>“No, just that this game stinks,” Boruto mumbled while rubbing at his eyes. “Uh, I can take it from here, I think. You guys can leave.”</p><p>“Yes, quite. I thought teaching commoners about the ways of the rich and famous could lead to interesting results such as brains exploding, but apparently not. Ta-ta, later, etc…”</p><p>Sarada, already halfway out the door, did a double-take.  “Wait. You thought that our brains would explode?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>“Oh, so it was like a human experiment,” Mitsuki said. “I’m used to that sort of thing.”</p><p>Sarada and Boruto shot him worried glances but were not distracted enough to drop the subject. Urgh.</p><p>“Tento, brains do not just explode like that,” Sarada said, now slightly pitying. “Even if you learn something, uh, new and unexpected.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Tento said. “I thought so, and I have a private tutor that charges more by the hour than your parents’ annual salary!”</p><p>“You can make brains explode through ninjutsu though,” Mitsuki said in a perfect monotone. “My parent told me all about it. What, why are you looking at me like that for?”</p><p>Tento couldn’t focus at all on how Boruto and Sarada were supposedly looking at Mitsuki, all he knew was one thing; he needed to learn ninjutsu for himself! He told Boruto this, and he (sort of) obliged. After wishing them both good luck, Boruto’s friends left(more like scurried away) the Madoka manor and the training could truly begin!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. we let bygones be bygones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As Boruto quickly mentioned and confirming what Tento had already seen on TV, most ninja battles were fought in forests. And so, into the forest they went(even though forests were the common man’s parks). The trees towered over Tento and blocked the sky from view. Some light filtered through the tree-tops, however, and he could see the shape of the leaves in the shadows on his jacket. He took a small, tentative step, and his foot sank right into an anthill. The ants swarmed up his legs and bit him in places he’d rather not mention in polite company. He ran—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there was no escape.</em>
</p><p><em>Tento got eaten by ninja forest ants. They just gobbled him up, from his fancy pompadour hairstyle to his expensive shoes. And Boruto just stood idly by, cackling menacingly, this </em>couldn’t <em>be happening—</em></p><p>And then Boruto woke up. He felt very concerned about what this dream meant for a second or two, but he hit snooze on his alarm clock and dozed off again. When he eventually woke up again, already 15 minutes late to his <em>stupid Tento </em>bodyguard mission, he hadn’t forgotten about his dream. It stuck to the back of his mind like glue as he mentally prepared himself for(or to be more accurate, <em>dreaded</em>) another day of teaching Tento kindergarten-level ninjutsu. After the Molopony fiasco and the ensuing “training” yesterday he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to try anymore.</p><p>But he had made a promise though…. And keeping promises was his ninja way of life! Even if he sort of maybe dreamt about Tento getting eaten by ants.</p><p>He just had to keep trying!</p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave kudos and comments if you like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>